Diabetic peripheral neuropathy (DPN) is a common complication in diabetic individuals that results from a progressive degeneration of neurons and Schwann cells (SCs). Although much attention has focused on neuronal loss in DPN, SCs also undergo substantial degeneration and are critical for re-establishing axonglial interaction necessary for regeneration. Analysis of the inter-related metabolic insults induced by hyperglycemia have identified that increased production of superoxide anion may be a focal event that contributes to mitochondria! dysfunction and apoptosis of SCs. On the other hand, insulin-like growth factor-1 (IGF-1) decreases mitochondrial dysfunction and apoptosis of SCs. To date, the role of oxidative stress and IGF-1 in regulating mitochondrial function in SCs has focused only on a small subset of proteins that contribute to apoptosis. However, it is unclear that SCs undergo extensive apoptosis in DPN. We hypothesize that the opposing effects of superoxide production and IGF-1 signaling in SCs may be more critical in balancing changes in both the expression and post-translational modification of mitochondrial proteins that affect aspects of organellar homeostasis central to regulating SC regeneration. Since a significant gap exists with regard to the broad effect of glucose-induced superoxide production and IGF-1 signaling in maintaining the mitochondrial proteome, our specific aims are to: 1) Identify the role of glucose-induced superoxide production in altering the mitochondrial proteome of SCs using pharmacological, molecular and quantitative proteomic approaches. 2) Identify the of tyrosine nitration in the mitochondrial proteome. 3) Identify the sufficiency and necessity of phosphatidylinositol 3 kinase in attenuating glucose-induced superoxide production by IGF-1. Collectively, our studies will identify mitochondrial proteins that are susceptible to glucose-induced oxidative stress and improve our understanding of how growth factor signaling may improve mitochondrial function in diabetic nerve.